1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to acoustical speaker systems and more particularly, to speaker systems having multidirectional sound characteristics.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
While various speaker systems have been devised heretofore with the object of producing multidirectional sound characteristics, the configuration of the present invention is believed to provide an advantageous arrangement that is inexpensive to manufacture and assemble while providing high fidelity and multidirectional sound radiation characteristics in a structure having an inherently pleasing and utilitarian appearance.
The above-enumerated advantages of the present invention are achieved by a combination of speakers mounted within a cabinet adapted to be positioned in the corner of a room. In one embodiment, the cabinet is formed in the shape of a hexahedron and comprises a base, an upstanding front wall, two upstanding, angled side walls, an inclined rear wall and a top wall which slopes downward from the rear wall to the front wall. In a second, larger embodiment, the cabinet is formed in the shape of a heptahedron and comprises a base, front wall, two side walls and a top wall as in the first embodiment and two angled, inclined rear walls. In both embodiments, a plurality of speakers mounted within the cabinet issue sound from the top, front, side and rear walls. The sound issuing from the front wall is projected forwardly. The sound issuing from the two angled side walls is also projected forwardly but is reflected and accelerated by the adjacent room walls. The sound issuing from the top wall is projected upwardly and forwardly providing a more natural "sound decay" as such sound is coupled with the reflected sound originally issuing from the rear cabinet wall or walls.
The invention and its advantages will become more apparent by referring to the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals denote like parts and to the ensuing detailed description of the preferred embodiment.